The Fox
by VenomThorns
Summary: A different take on the Courier's stop in The town in Nipton, Random idea is Random...


A/N:  
Disclaimer: No I do not own the characters they belong to Bethesda/Obsidian Entertainment, the story concept on the other hand my crazy brain came up with... I still have no idea what I was thinking.

He was crouched low and to the side, breathing slow and deep. Quietly he moved threw alongside the alleyway of the houses. A few times he would feel himself get nauseous and pause for a break to get his stomach under control. The smell of burnt and burning flesh, was invading his nostrils, and turning his stomach. The smell of burning tires wasn't any better...

The flags he had seen on the way in... he got a bad feeling about it. He didn't think it was the Powder Gangers. This was...too much to be that group of people. They were red, he remembered from the vault back home some of the pictures it was similar too. The flag of the Borgia, well the bull was similar anyway. Ancient history was one of the classes he actually paid attention too... he shook his head he didn't need a lapse down memory lane right at this time. He winced at his hand grazed the still sore spot from were the guy in the 'daisy'(1) suit tried to kill him...

He silently bristled, he never had gotten that angry with anyone. All the crap he dealt with under the overseer, the Capital wasteland, dealing with the Enclave. He wasn't gonna make any noise right now, it was too quiet...speaking of quiet. He got an odd feeling there were people actually people alive around the corner. He moved a little faster, maybe he could find out what the hell happened here. He went to turn his face around the corner when he saw Crosses...

The Crosses he found were nothing for religious purposes, but each held a person crucified upon them. His eyes widened as he turned to leave. But then there was a voice.

"ah what do we have here..." he stopped, and looked up to the right a man dressed in clothing similar to the pictures in his history books back in 101. Though he looked like he had on a hood made out of a wolf's pelt specifically the head. "I'd say we can have a little talk." the voice was cold and smooth it stood the hair on the back of his neck on end. He made to leave when he felt the leather covered hands of another land on his shoulder.

He swallowed nervously as he was lead to the in front of the town hall down the street lined with he crucified people. He heard a cold chuckle, and looked forward to the man wearing the wolf skin on his head.

"don't worry, I won't have you lashed to a cross like the rest of these degenerates. It's usful that you happened by..." he turned around and grabbed the courier and lifted him up. " I want you to witness the fate of the town of Nipton," he shoved him against the bottom of a cross his head bumping into a foot of the man nailed to it. "i want you to memorize every detail." the man emphasized by shoving on the Courier bumping his head into the nailed man's foot even more, while purring out his demands. "and when you move on..." his demur changed from cool and suave to hard and rough. " I want you to teach everyone you meet the lesson that Ceasar's Legion taught here. More specifically to any NCR troops you run across." the timber of the voice never changed only the force behind them.

"Lessons?" The courier choked out from the grasp the Legion member had on his throat.

"ah, tell me your name so I may help to drive the lesson home..." he shoved a little harder the hard wood of the cross digging into the back of the Courier. When the Courier didn't give a response he pushed harder, the cold look never leaving his face, and squeezed his neck all that more tighter.

"C...Cam..." he said between gasp of air.

"well Cam... were to begin?" he said with a cruel smile and a tilt of the head. "They are weak, and we are strong... well that much is known to us already Cam" he emphasized on the name with a pur "but the depths of their moral sickness? Their dissolution?" another cold chuckle came forth from the mouth of the legion member. "Nipton serves as the perfect object lesson."

"what did you..." he choked a bit... "wha...what hap...pened ….here?" Cam said between gasps for breathe .

The legion member dropped him and Cam gasped grabbing and his throat choking on the sudden intake of air. The member looked down at him and continued. "Nipton was a wicked place, debase and corrupt. It served all comers... as long as they paid." the legion member gave sneer at the last of his sentence. "Profligate troops, powder gangers, men of the legion such as myself." his cold voice cut the courier and he looked up. "the people here didn't care." he had punctuated "it was a town of whores." the legion just looked at him daring him to run before he was finished.

"For a Pittance, the town agreed to lead those it had sheltered into a trap..." another cruel smile was presented to Cam "Only when I sprung the trap did they realize they were caught inside, too." Cam noted the man looked entirely too pleased with himself.

"you...captured everyone?" Cam said his eyes widened behind his glasses.

"yes... and herded them into the center of the town. I told them of their sins, the for most being disloyalty." he rubbed his bare chin " I told them when legionaries are disloyal, some are punished the others... made to watch. Which is when I announced the lottery." the legion member watched Cam's eyes narrow and gain a small flicker of anger. He moved forward pining Cam to the cross underneath his wait and removing the man's hand's from his holster holding both of his hands above his head in a crushing grip on both of them. "each clutched his ticket, hoping it would set him free. Each did nothing. Even when ... 'loved ones' were dragged away to be killed..." he ran his unoccupied hand petting the one side of Cam's cheek, petting him while he spoke.

"you slaughtered innocent civilians?" he asked slightly shaky the petting stopped, he didn't know if that was a good thing. He laughed in his face. "ha! Innocent? Hardly..." he bite out and licked the side of Cam's face pushing up against him using his whole body to keep him put. Cam felt how pleased the legionnaire was with himself at the death and destruction of Nipton. "cowardly though...they outnumbered us, and yet... not once did they even try to resist." he ground his hips hard into Cam and leaned his head and shoulders back, he resumed the petting of cam's cheek. "they stood and watched as their fellows were butchered, crucified, and burned. One. By. One." he punctuated the first of the last three words with a grinding of his groin into Cam's the last a harsh bite to his jaw, leaving red teeth marks in his skin. "they stood and hoped their turn would not come. Each caring only for himself." a cruel toothy grin while he purred at Cam. "you're being so good Cam. Are you a whore too?"

Cam's face flushed red in anger and embarrassment "your crimes are unforgivable!" he snapped, regressing into the attitude he carried with himself while traveling threw the Capitol wasteland. But the legionnaire member only smiled mockingly at Cam.

"as are all crimes." he admitted surprised he would say such a thing. He tapped his long cool fingers against Cam's temple, and holding his arms still above his head squeezing harder causing a gasp of pain as the bones in his wrist were starting to be ground together in the grip. "but, if you feel strongly about it. Attack us? And soon you wont feel a thing..." he leaned in close to cam's face leering at him. "you know I am...disappointed. I was going to reward you for being so complacent..." (2)

"yeah well scr-mmph" the legionnaire pressed his mouth hard on Cam's thrusting his tongue in quick while he was surprised. His hand grabbing on Cam's throat giving a threatening squeeze daring to bite his tongue. The other hand letting go of his wrist and grabbing his dark red-brown hair wrapping his leather clad fingers in the blasted back locks of hair. He plundered Cam's mouth while the other man tried to pry him from him.

"well, I guess that answers my question... you are a whore" he leered with a crooked smile but when Cam spit in his face for calling him a whore a second time. Cam was punched in the face hard sending his glasses skittering on the blacktop and dirt, his lip busting open, a small bruise forming on his check and side of his mouth.

"remember my name: Vulpes Inculta " he didn't have to say anything more the underlying threat was there... for now Cam would heed the threat.

1: Nash in Primm calls Benny the pretty boy in the daisy suit... cracked me up.  
2. YouTube is handy, yes the entire speech is pretty much word for word, with a few added tidbits here and there to fit the stories purpose.

A/N:  
1. Out of all the Legion, Vulpes I find the most interesting...

2. Yes I know the Courier is not the lone wanderer but as it is fanfiction


End file.
